


Empire: Betrayals

by FelinaTheDevil



Series: Empire: Betrayals [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, dying, life shattering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maketh doesn’t help traitors, but when one of her contacts tell her that they found the Inquisitor barely alive, she knew she had to help him. Telling her contact to send him somewhere safe from prying eyes, they put him on life support where she visits him regularly, and agent Kallus gets suspicious that she is keeping something from the Empire. He decides to confront her on this, as well as almost revealing his feeling for her.</p><p>When the Inquisitor finally wakes up, he wakes up to Maketh next to him. When she explains everything, the Inquisitor can’t help but feel something foreign towards her, and he can’t explain the feeling. But that feeling made him stay with her, and worry about her every time she left.</p><p>But when he sees Maketh being rushed into the run down house on a hospital bed and dying, he feels like his life is shattering before him. And on top of that, agent Kallus has found out where Maketh has been going, and it all leads to hell. Can the Inquisitor keep agent Kallus’ hands off the one he loves and get her far away? Or will his whole life shatter once again in front of him?</p><p>(Big thank you to RiotBlade for the suggestions!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this within 10 minutes. Sorry it's short. Probably needs editing too...

Staring at her drink in front of her, Maketh sighed. She looked around the bar, or for some reason, she felt a false hope spread in her stomach, making her feel sick. Ever since the incident on Sovereign, she wasn’t like herself. She became snappier towards others, and when at home or off duty, she felt exhausted like she had run for two to four hours straight. Every day that passed, seemed to pass too slowly. Her body felt numb, and a hole seemed to be left in her. It felt like something was missing.

_The Inquisitor_ , her mind whispered in answer.

Maketh shook her head. No, she didn’t. The Inquisitor’s death was both a shock and tragedy. But everyone dies. That’s life.

But for some reason a few days ago, she had sent out some of her contacts to find the Inquisitor. And as they searched, she felt a false hope that maybe, just maybe, he was alive. But it had been two days now. She doubted he was alive.

As if to prove her wrong, her comm. Link went off. One of my contacts. _I hope its good news_ …

“Tua, we found him, but he’s barely alive. What do you want done?”

Pausing, she looked around to make sure there was no clones and satisfied there wasn’t, she put a hand to the comm. Link on the side of her helmet and replied, “Send him somewhere safe from prying eyes and put him on life support. I’ll be there shortly.”

“I’ll send you the coordinates. Silas out.” The comm. Link went silent.

Butterflies formed in her stomach and she felt a bit sick, and her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage. Her shoulders felt lighter, as if she had taken off a great weight. And ever since she found out about the incident, she finally let a smile slip.

Standing up once she received the coordinates, she decided to walk there since it was only a few blocks away.

As she walked, she thought over what she had said. _Why am I saving the Inquisitor? Is his life really that important to me? Or am I just doing it out of pity? I don’t know anymore._

Her mind suddenly went blank, and it was like that for the whole way. When she reached the abandoned house, she took a deep breathe, she opened the door.

_What am I doing?_

***

Kallus stayed where he was seated, looking at the door Maketh had left through. He had heard what she had said. And he had a feeling he knew who she was talking about.

Taking a swig of his beer, he decided to confront her when he had more evidence.


	2. What am I doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, defiantly not a long chapter, I know. Writers Block has hit me like a tonne of bricks, leaving me with a small headache and exhausted. I didn't get enough coffee this morning either.  
> Alright, I'll stop ranting... On with the show! Next chap WILL be much longer!

Tua was greeted with the sight of her two contacts checking over the Inquisitor. She couldn’t see him since the two contacts were in the way, but she could see that the Inquisitor was hooked up to life support and laying on a hospital bed.

Closing the door behind her, she glanced around. The outside of the house may have looked dirty, but the inside was defiantly the opposite.

The house was pure white; the windows were covered with wood to keep a low profile, the place very clean and had a smell and aura that screamed hospital. It looked like one big room with beds and hospital supplies, and some rooms on either side.

Clearing her throat to alert the others she was here, she said, “How is he?”

“He’s suffered third-degree burns and blood loss, but otherwise OK. He’ll be out for a few days.” One of her contacts, Juno, said. Juno was the eldest of the two contacts and a medic, and had light brown skin, black hair that looked recently cut, and dark brown eyes.

The other contact was a male Twi'lek called Silas who had red skin, light green eyes, and a black lekku with maroon stripes. He was Juno’s apprentice, and learned quickly.

“He should be fine for now. We’ve done what we can,” Silas said, stepping back so Maketh could come over and see.

As she walked over to the side of the bed, her breath caught in her throat and her heart stuttered.

Every inch of his skin that she could see was raised and leathery, and some parts were charred; most of his body was bandaged, including some parts of his face. His chest was barely rising and falling.

“How… How long till the wounds heal?” She whispered, her hand hovering next to the Inquisitor’s face, afraid to touch it in case she hurt him.

“It depends on how fast his body will heal; could take weeks, or even months and he will not be able to walk properly. It’ll take time to see if he can walk by himself,” Juno answered.

Tua nodded, drawing her hand back to her side and her mind spinning yet calm. Everything felt… She couldn’t find the words. Numb? Dazed? Frozen? Detached?

All of them, really. Her body was numb and frozen, her mind dazed and detached from reality yet still there. She couldn’t describe the feelings swirling through her chest, but they felt like cold tendrils squeezing her lungs and making it hard to breathe.

Swallowing, Tua said, “I have to go; can’t have the other Imperials wondering why I’ve disappeared this long. Keep me posted, OK?”

“Of course,” Juno and Silas said.

Nodding again, she turned on her heel and out the door, and before the door shut, she glanced at the Pau’an.

_What am I doing?_


End file.
